


Different

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A short one short about what dom could be feeling





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Dom's point of view so I am not saying that having a stoma is a bad thing or people with one aren't normal. I am just trying to show how waking up with one would effect someone emotionally.   
> People with a stoma can and do find love

It's a strange feeling waking up and finding out your whole world has changed. I know Hansen said that I could live a long and fulfilling life but can I really. I mean who will want me now that I have to crap in a bag. I know I was never the most handsome man in the room but I looked decent enough but now I feel so disgusting. When I woke to see a rod sticking out of me body, I knew that my chances of survival were slim to none and I was okay with that. Don't get me wrong I didn't want to die but I was at peace with it. Now everyone expects me to be grateful to be still alive but what kind of life is it when you know everyone else around you is normal and your not and will never be normal again. It even worse because in my dreams I am still whole then I wake and remember.


End file.
